Too Late Again
by Sarafina aka Gifted Spike
Summary: An old flame looks up Spike and helps try to get him Buffy through jealousy.


Too Late Again Author: Sarafina Aka Gifted Spike  
  
Summary:Another Specutlation on "Tarantula"(A term referring to Spike's girlfriend in 'Hells Bells' originating on the BAPS list)  
  
Note: The use of the word sire referring to Angel is as he has used in the past, he is of Angelus' line...through Drusilla.  
  
Characters not mine, except for Demonica, they belong to Joss.  
  
Too Late Again  
  
She walked to the place where they said he stayed. It had been almost 90 years since she met him in Paris. As she approached his door She smoothed her black skirt and straightened her hair. She knocked and waited nervously for him to open the door.  
  
The door flung open "What is it? I said I wasn't goin' to the bleedin' wedding.." He recognized who was at the door "Demonica." He stepped back to let her in.  
  
"Nice crypt you got here." She commented looking around. As she moved a red slip showed under the slit in her skirt. Her red top with black lace sleeves had a v-neck that went down to her navel. He took in the sight and got an idea.  
  
"Cor, Demonica, you haven't changed a bit.  
  
"Duh, I am a vampire, we usually don't change. But I hear there is a different story going on with you." She sat down in the only chair that was in this room.  
  
"What have you heard?" He went to the fridge and pulled out a container of blood, thought about sharing, then opted not to and replaced the container after taking his fill.  
  
"Well, Drusilla left you, again, this time for a slimy demon. That you are working for the Slayer now, instead of being your Big Bad self." She watched as he drank the pigs blood and sighed *So it was true.*  
  
"I am still a Big Bad. Why does every one think I am not bad anymore. I am not my wanker of a sire, Angel. I don't help the helpless. I help the very capable, beautiful, very stubborn, pig headed and wonderful in bed.  
  
Demonica raised her eyebrow. "That explains a lot Spike, you're in love with the Slayer."  
  
He looked defeated. "Yeah."  
  
"Do you want me to help?" She wanted to go to him, as she did those months Dru was cavorting around. "The jealousy thing worked with Dru., why not try it on the Slayer?"  
  
"Why would you help me, again?"  
  
"Let's just say I have a weakness for you, I hate seeing you mope. I am going to tell you I came to see if you were just off your game because Dru left. And possibly cheer you up. But I see now it is not my place. I can help you get the person whose fate that is." She waited for him to protest or agree.  
  
"I was thinking along the same lines, Luv." A grin spread over his face. The weddings' in a hour, wanna be my date?"  
  
"That's what I am here for, go get changed." She watched him descend the ladder and whispered. "That's all I've ever been here for." She switched on the tv to wait him out.  
  
They arrived just in time to find their places and sit. They made sure Buffy saw them whispering and conferring sweet nothings to each other up until the disaster happened and the Whelp ditched his own wedding. So while they waited for him to return, Demonica and Spike waited outside, away from the fighting families.  
  
Buffy approached them, the heat of her anger was evident as soon as she got near. "Who's your date, Spike? Pick her off the street? Maybe the corner of Fifth and Vine?"  
  
Demonica's eyes flashed yellow, but Buffy did not notice, or chose not to acknowledge. She forced a smile and held out her hand. "Hi, my names Tarantula. You know like the big furry Spider?"  
  
Buffy ignored the outstretched hand. "Tarantula? I thought I had heard it all when a girl named herself after a mushroom." Buffy whipped back around to face Spike. "You have to help find Xander, Anya's talking to Halfrek and D'Hoffryn in there and it does not look good for him.  
  
Spike pointed to the trio of Giles, Willow and Xander approaching them. 'Right, then, looks like I found him. I'd give him a right thrashing for leaving Anya, but I can't you know, chip and all. Happy now, your highness?"  
  
An evil grin spread across Buffy's face as she gestured in Tarantula's direction "Ditch the Ho biscuit and we'll see how you can make me happy."  
  
"Now, now, Pet, I told you I need a confession from you first. No little Spike til big Spike gets what he wants." She pouted and he reached out and caressed her hair. Demonica watched them and rolled her eyes. *I guess I'll have to wait another 70 years and hope he doesn't get dusted before then.*  
  
Buffy slapped his hand away only when Xander and gang get close. She took up at Xander's side, yelling at him for leaving and helped usher him back into the building.  
  
"I think I am leaving now, Spike. This is way to deep for simple jealousy to fix. Maybe I should try to kill you instead?"  
  
A flicker of nervousness flashed through his eyes. "No., I am not sure she would fess up even then."  
  
"See you around, Spike. Maybe I'll look you up in hundred years and we'll see about pulling you off that goody-goody path you've set yourself on." She walked away hoping he did not notice the tears in her eyes or warble in her voice.  
  
*It's hard to hold a torch for someone that does not see it.* 


End file.
